movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Myers
Note, this page refers solely to the 1978 version of the character. '' Michael Myers aka The Shape or The Bogeyman, born October 19th 1957, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1978 classic horror film Halloween and it's many sequels (except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch) and its modern remakes. Michael was played by many actors as: Tony Moran in the 1978 film, Brad Loree in 2002, Tyler Mane, who also played Sabretooth, in the 2007 remake and its sequel, Halloween II. ''1-4'' Timeline ''Halloween'' Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. When he was 6 years old, on the night of October 31, 1963, Michael's parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him and take him out trick or treating, but she cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny, and so Michael was left to trick-or-treat by himself. But he watched from outside as Danny and Judith spent their happy time together. After they went upstairs to have sex, Michael snuck into the kitchen, picked up the longest butcher knife in the house. And waited for Danny to leave. When Danny did leave, Michael walked up the steps, he paused to put on a clown mask that Danny had dropped, before entering Judith's room and brutally stabbed her to death nine times. He then walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he was caught and unmasked by his astonished parents who had just arrived home to find their little boy has been unveiled as evil itself. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. No one, not even Loomis, knew Michael's motives except that he was just purely and simply evil and wished for him to be locked up. Though the others didn't see Michael as much of a big deal due to Michael fooling them by acting as though he was catatonic, but Loomis knew that he was waiting, growing stronger, waiting to journey back to finish what he began in Haddofield. During his fifteen year hospitalization, Michael's parents died in a car crash, resulting in their new baby to be adopted by the Strode family. On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his unused boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to receive knifes, a rope and a Halloween mask before returning to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenager Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was seen by Myers who instantly recognized his sister. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. ''Halloween II'' ''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' ''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'' ''5-6'' Timeline ''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers ''H20'' Timeline ''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' ''Halloween: Resurrection'' Remake Timeline Gallery Powers Personal Information Family Michael Myers's victims In other media Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Masked Villain Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Mass Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Brother of hero Category:Knifemen Category:Family Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Siblings Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Recurring villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopath Category:Mature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Stranglers Category:Provoker Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Evil Genius Category:Bogeymen Category:Monsters Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Killers Category:Speedster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Clowns Category:Rogue Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Male Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Males